Modern interior architectural design utilizes large open spaces with high ceilings. These open spaces can be reconfigured quickly and easily using modular and moveable walls. In this manner, enclosures and semi-open areas can be re-created, even on demand, meeting both aesthetics and functional requirements.
This approach to interior design creates a challenge to lighting professionals. Special lighting systems have to be provided that can be configured and reconfigured in the field quickly and easily as required, and yet provide aesthetically pleasing but proper lighting for both working and living spaces and their surroundings.
The present system has been created to fulfill these needs.